How Do You Feel About Ropes?
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Nellie Lovett feels something stirring in the air, and it won't be pretty. Rated M for a mature sex scene and foul language. You've been warned. Review!


A/N: Oh my word, I haven't written anything in soooo long for my other stories! I am so sorry. I just have no excuses. I feel like writing a dark Sweenett tonight. Just so you know there will be a rather dark sex scene. You've been warned. Please review, although I probably don't even deserve it :( Thanks for reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD**

Something didn't feel right to Nellie tonight. Something evil was in the air, and she didn't like it, at all. She had finally settled down into her comfy chair, after a grueling day.

Sweeney had abruptly stormed out of the barber shop a little past noon, and never returned. She felt a feeling of dread surge through her body. Toby had also gone missing earlier in the day. She had horrible images of Sweeney slicing Toby to pieces all day, but a few hours ago, Toby had shown up, explaining he had run out with his friends. He apologized deeply when he saw the tears of sadness mixed with joy in Nellie's eyes.

She closed up shop early, because Sweeney was gone. With Sweeney gone, no meat. No meat meant no pies, and no pies meant no business. And, to Nellie's shame, she had a hard time working without knowing Sweeney was above her. She almost felt a sense of reassurement with him here.

She looked out of the window, and it was pouring rain outside. They signs blew, showing signs of wind, probably making it cold outside.

"Where, oh where, are you Mistah T?" She whispered. She lay there, looking at her book, but not reading any of the words. After a few minutes she gave up. She went back to her book case and put the book back, and walked down the hallway to her room.

"He might be here when I wake up." She said, trying to make herself feel better, but stopped. She turned around and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wonder if he's left anything behind for clues." She smirked, rather enjoying the thought of snooping.

She ran to Toby's room, and kissed him goodnight, shutting the door quietly. She straightened her corset, pulled on her boots, and ran upstairs to the barber shop as fast as her little feet could carry her through the rain.

She heard the familar noise of the bells on Sweeney's door, and looked inside. Pitch black. She found where his candle lay, and struck a match that was lying next to it.

Soon she had the room lit up with her candle, and walked around.

She looked at the mirror, blood smeared on it. She shook her head, and wet a cloth in his sink, and wiped it away. She looked over at the chair, and ran her fingers over the arms, of where the unfortunate were slain. She almost felt pity for them, but that was completely lost when she saw a little dark spot over on the middle of the floor.

She walked over, and stepped onto a piece of glass, hearing it crunch beneath her toes. She picked up the object, and saw Mr. Todd's familar picture of his dead wife and living daughter. She rain her hand over the streaks of blood Sweeney had left on the photos. She felt a cold feeling running up her back.

"What's gotten into yah Mistah T?" She said quietly. She shuddered when she heard thunder, and jumped when she saw lightning. She didn't like it up here. Not one bit. She chewed on the inside of her mouth, and decided to run for the door. She went to turn the doorknob, but it turned before her.

She jumped back, before the door smacked her in the face, and almost began to cry.

She looked up at the doorway, and saw a man, rain dripping from his clothes.

There stood Sweeney. Bottle of whiskey in one hand, bloodied knife in the other.

"What you doin' ere' Mrs. Lovett?" He spoke quietly, venom dripping from his mouth. She felt tears rolling down her face, pure fear coursing through her body.

"Thought I'd check for laundry fore' I went to bad s'all." She whispered hurriedly, lying to save herself. But Sweeney knew better.

"G'nite Mistah T!" She squeaked and tried to run out of the door, but Sweeney shoved her back to where she was.

"What you got there Mrs. Lovett?" He snarled, pointing at the broken frame she still held in her hands. She quavered a little, and the frame slipped, glass spreading around her feet. She picked it back up and pushed it to Sweeney.

"Found it on the ground love, that's all. You been drinking Mistah T?" She said trying to change the conversation. Sweeney looked down at the frame, battered as it was, and threw it near Nellie's head, smashing on the wall. She cringed at his sudden movement, tears flowing freely from her face now.

He swaggered over, and grabbed her wrist. Normally, she'd have given anything to be this close to Sweeney. But not this night.

He pushed his knife to her neck, and felt her heart jump to her throat. He pushed in lightly, breaking her skin. She cried out a little, but he pushed harder.

"Seems a downright shame.." He whispered, quoting Mrs. Lovett's words in their song.

"Shame?" She replied trying to break away.

"Seems an awful waste, sucha nice little plump frame Mrs. Lovett has, had. Has. Seems an awful waste. I mean, with my wife dead and gone, when you get it, if you get it." He snarled, pushing her into a wall.

Mrs. Lovett was truly scared now. She pushed and pushed, but Sweeney was too strong for her.

"Mr. Todd, please.. please let me go Mistah T! Stop!" She cried, thumping her fists on his chest. He cocked his head back and laughed a drunken laugh.

"I hadda get away Mrs. Lovett. Yah know why?", He questioned, she shook her head quickly, "Cause, you, my vixon, are making me question myself."

"'Ow so?" she whispered. She was shaking horribly know, her knees about to buckle down with fear. He was looming over her, over the sink with all of his knives beside her.

"Evry' fucking time you walk by me, swinging your damned hips, your tits about to fall out of your damn corset, I want to grab you and fuck you. So damn hard." He said, almost groaning as he pushed closer to her.

See, Nellie had been waiting for this day. But not like this. Not with a knife to her throat, or a drunken Sweeney. Nothing like this at all.

"I am sorry Mistah T, I ain't noticed." She said sadly. "Please lemme go. I'll do anything." She cried.

"Anything?" Sweeney moaned, and humped her skirts. Her breath hitched in her throat. No. No, no, no, not like this.

"No Mistah T. Your drunk. You don't really want this." She said, trying to calm him down, but she could feel the obvious erection pushed into her thigh.

He yelled, and pulled her up by the waist, and threw her at the wall. Her head smacked again the wooden walls, and she felt woozy for a moment. Her tears were burning down her face, her eyes swollen and puffy.

He turned and paced the room, kicking the chairs and tables. Mrs. Lovett was wailing know, afraid to move. The lightning and thunder had become monstrous, and the rain slapped her face because Sweeney had shifted the window open.

"Shut up!" He screamed, throwing a glass cup at her face. He missed, but a shard hit her cheek as it broke, and she screamed, and doubled over, clutching her face.

"Sweeney stop before something bad happens! Just let me go downstairs!" Going up stairs had proved to be a horrible idea.

She bolted for the door, but he grabbed her shoulder painfully, and smacked her across the face.

"You don't leave until I say you do." He growled into her ear.

During all of this, Sweeney had been debating if he should fuck her. He wanted to so badly. But his poor, dear Lucy! What would she think?

"Blast it!" He yelled, and pushed her chest to the wall. He pressed his rain soaked body to her back, holding her wrists to the walls.

"Sweeney no..no..no!" She screamed. She kicked, punched, slapped the walls, and Sweeney suddenly clutched her frail waist. He was trying to get her to settle down, so he could properly fuck her hard. She pressed her forehead to the wall, and he put his face between her shoulders and neck, and bit down lightly on her jaw.

She shivered at his touch. This is what she really wanted. Sweeney decided he could do it for a little while.

He continued to kiss, and nibble, and then kiss again. After a while, he felt Nellie's muscles go loose. He whipped her around to face him, and ripped the glass shard out of her cheek, a little to forcefully, and blood began to drip down. Hungrily, he lapped at her blood, giving Nellie mixed emotions. She liked the feeling of his tongue on her cheek, and she hated that he had made her bleed. She didn't know what to her body took over, and she let out a tiny groan. She cursed herself for it. By doing that she was only encouraging him to continue.

"Sucha goddamn bloody wonder..." He sighed heavily, licking her dried blood on her neck like a ravenous dog with rabies.

He grabbed her upper arm, and dragged her to his barber chair. He shoved her forward.

"Lean on it." He slurred, still heavily drunk from his whiskey he had chugged down the streets of London.

"No." she said bravely. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She was a strong woman.

"Don't do this Mrs. Lovett." He said, warily. He was tired of the games.

"I said, NO." She stomped her foot. Sweeney grabbed her wrist, and swiped a cut up her arm to her elbow, blood pouring out. She screamed loudly, and fell to the ground.

"_**What the fuck is your bloody fucking problem! Mistah Todd! Your scaring the shite outta me! I swearing to god.. I swear..!" **_She roared, punching and slapping, and she was stopped by his lips on hers. She looked at his eyes when they broke away from the kiss, and she could've sworn she saw guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said, trying to hide his smirk. He was still incredibly drunk, and he was ready to drive his cock into her pussy.

She loosened her fists, and thought to herself,

_"If I just let him do this, maybe it'll be all over. Yeah. I'll do that. Maybe I can get him to be softer with me." _She smiled, hoping it'd work.

"Mrs. Lovett. I'm asking for one fuck. I need damn release. And your the one to give it to me. I swear Nellie, I will force you. I'm serious." He said, almost dreading the words escaping his lips. He didn't want to rape a woman. Never did. He thought how horrified young Benjamin would be right now. But this was Sweeney Todd. He was no longer the same man. He was a cruel, unloving, uncaring man, and he would kill to get revenge. Rape, or forced fucks. He'd do it.

"Alright. BUT." She said, putting her hands to his chest. "You hafta be careful.." She whispered, embarrassed a little.

"Yeah whatever.." He moaned, already grinding her.

"I'm bloody serious!" She shrieked.

"Alright!"

"Mr. Todd. I'm not kidding around."

"I heard you Mrs. Lovett. Now let me fuck you hard." He began, untying her corset.

"You CAN'T!" She cried out. He stopped. He held her neck tenderly for a moment.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I don't wanna say." She huffed.

"I mean its not like your a virgin.." He chuckled slightly, but Mrs. Lovetts eyes fell to the ground. Sweeney froze.

"You _are _a virgin then?" He said quietly. Of all people. Mrs. Lovett?

"Yeah.. But don't think i'm some dumb naive 30 year old.. I've done other things. I just didn't want Albert touching me was all.." She said embarrassed and ashamed.

Actually, Sweeney almost felt a warm feeling in himself knowing he'd be her first. He rather liked the idea.. But of course he would never admit to that.

"Alright, its not a big deal.. It won't hurt you I promise." He said, trying to calm her nerves. She loved this side of Sweeney much better. Calm and almost caring.

"Thanks" She smiled. But playtime was over, agressive Sweeney was back. She just hoped it'd be over soon.

He spun her chest back into the wall, her breasts heaving against the wood. Now he was touching her in ways to seduce her, and she liked it. And she let him know this too. He ran his hands down her arms, and his fingers down her cleavage. He got a squeak of delight from that.

He looked down, and almost laughed at the sight. His raging hard on was pressed almost to the small of her back she was so short, compared to him. His hands raced threw her corset, expertly untying and loosening.

Finally, he had her free, and he ripped it off of her. Her bare back was shown to him, her breasts hidden in the wall. He felt himself spew pre cum from his member at the sight. She had a wonderfully petite shape. So bloody beautiful.

Finally he turned her around, and she had her eyes closed. He realized she must've been keeping her eyes closed, afraid to see what he'd do next. He felt guilt wash over him. He looked at her perfectly proportioned breasts, and leaned down and sucked onto one. He peeped up, and noticed her eyes had almost popped out of her face, and smirked in pride.

"Oh.. Mistah T!" She whispered. She was feeling wonderful feelings all over. She reached down and rubbed his hard on up and down his trousers. He groaned a deliciously sexy groan, and humped her hand.

"Turn around." He growled. She did as told, and he untied the little strings on her skirt. Soon he ripped everything off but her knickers.

"What about you?" She asked timidly, afraid of making him angry with her. He chuckled, and grabbed her wrists, and put her hands on the buttons of his shirt, letting her have the advantage now. She fumbled a bit, still shaken with the whole ordeal.

He watched her seductively undress him, the whiskey still coursing through his veins.

Soon he stood shirtless, and trouser..less. She dragged down the last piece of cloth covering him, without his consent. His eyes became large and he watched her with awe. She had began to suck him hungrily, as he had her breasts.

"Shit! Nellie...thought you were a..ahh..virgin?" He smiled, unable to say a full sentence. She giggled, and kept sucking.

"Wait." He said, stopping her. Before he could see her hurt look, he ripped her off the floor forcefully (and a bit painfully), and snarled in her ear,

"I wanta cum in you." She almost lost her control at that.

"Sweeney.. take me now.." She whispered, he threw her over his shoulder, and ripped her knickers off, and smacked her arse roughly.

Normally, she would've cried out in pain, but she rather..liked the feeling. So, to Sweeney's delight, she cried out in pleasure.

He threw her frail body down onto the bed, and positioned himself steadily.

"Now i'm going to warn you Nellie. I'll try my best, but i'm drunk. And not to mention a bit insane. So it could hurt a little." She shivered at his words, but before she could get a word in, he rammed into her.

Of course, the first thing he heard was a monstrous cry of pain and suffering. He grunted, and continued. She felt the tears rolling down her face. It was not meant to be like this. He pumped and pumped, each time harder and faster.

She looked down, and he reached his fingers and tried to dull the pain by rubbing her throbbing clit. But it only helped for a little while.

"Oh gods.." He growled sexily, and pumped once more, and spilled his seed deeply inside of her. She moaned a little, but felt like bawling her eyes out.

He fell beside her, and an eerie silence enveloped the room. The thunder clashed again, and Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett, who was on her side, her back facing him. He looked over, and her hand clutched her aching lower region.

For once in his pitiful, pitiful life, he felt deep regret for what he had done.

"Nellie?"

"Yes?" She whispered, barely audible.

"I'm sorry." He said, and she heard sadness in his voice.

"S'allright." She sighed. She turned to face him, and he pulled her into his chest. He was beginning to feel the whiskey wear out.

"I'm going to make it up to you, I swear it." He smirked, thinking of devilish things in his mind.

He reached down to her womanhood, but she flinched away. He kissed her forehead to show he wasn't going to hurt her, and he ran his hand up her moist lips. He realized her thighs were dripping blood, and he saw blood on his own cock.

"I'm so, fucking, sorry." He whispered, each word he rubbed her clit in a different direction.

"Ohh..." She moaned, her mouth in a beautiful O. He had to take the chance. He plunched his tongue into her open mouth, and her body loosened.

He delicately slipped a finger into her cunt, and fucked her gently.

"I like this Sweeney!" She cried out in pleasure. He smirked, to see his own cock growing stronger.

She rocketed out her orgasm, and shuddered into his arms.

Tonight would be a mindblowing, wonderful, chaotic, but almost loving and relieving, night. For both he, and Mrs. Lovett.

"Mrs. Lovett? Ow' do you feel about ropes?"

**A/N: Ok soooo this is how far i've gotten with it. I might continue it. Might even make it into a little sex story :) Who knows? I decided it needed to end romantically and sillyish. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


End file.
